Eternal Revenge
by xxJonasIsLifexx
Summary: Spooky happenings in the Idol Mansion lead Allison Iraheta to believe an old ghost story is true. Is there really suspicious behavior in the house, or is it all a figure of her imagination? ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Haunted Tale

**Hii!! So....the other night I was watching TV and a commercial came on for The Haunting. It inspired me to try my hand at a horror story! Never really done it before.....so it may not be that scary, but we'll see how it goes. Here's chapter 1!!**

**Eternal Revenge**

**Chapter 1**

CHAPTER 1

It was a cloudy Wednesday night in Los Angeles, CA. American Idol had just gone off the air, and the top ten contestants were just arriving back at the mansion. It was a night they were planning to spend celebrating, because they had all qualified for the Idols summer tour, and were extremely relieved.  A surprise was waiting for them when they set foot back into the manison.

"Oh my god!" 17 year old Allison Iraheta squealed. "It's David Archuleta!"

The runner up of the previous American Idol season stood before them, grinning. "Hey guys!" he called. "Congrats making the tour! You all will have so much fun."

"What are you doing here?!?" Matt Giraud wanted to know.

"Well, I knew you guys were planning on celebrating tonight, so I thought I'd stop by and add to the fun. And judging by Allison's reaction," David added. "I think the surprise element worked."

They all laughed.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kris Allen asked.

"Well, I thought since it's so cloudy outside, the aura is perfect for a good old ghost story. Who's up for it?"

"Yeah!" All the Idols chorused.  Everyone made their way into the living room, where they sat down.

"Wow. I've missed it here," David said contentedly, looking around.

"And I miss my old friends from last season, too," he added, noticing Allison sitting particularly close to 27 year old Adam Lambert, her best friend.  "Anyway," David went on. "Let's get started. A long time ago, there was a former Idol contestant named Kevin. He was married to a girl named Candy."

All the married Idols exchanged glances, especially 23 year old Kris, who had only been married a year.

David continued. " As a symbol of his love for Candy, Kevin gave her a gold necklace with a locket on it. But one fateful night, Candy discovered that Kevin was cheating on her. With a girl named Danielle."

A few gasps and looks of shock were passed around the room.

"Candy was so furious and hurt with her husband that she threw her hairbrush at a mirror. The mirror shattered into a million pieces, and using one of them as a weapon, Candy killed her husband."

The room went dead silent.

David kept going. "To this day, Candy is still alive and on Earth. But her goal in life now is to break up every couple in love around the globe, to keep the girl from getting hurt the way she did."

"But how does she stop the couple from being together if they're really in love?" Megan Joy asked, interested.

David gave a sneaky grin. "She kills the guys, just like she did Kevin, her first husband."

All the Idols clapped. "Amazing job, dude!" Anoop told David. "That was super scary."

"I'm glad you all liked it," David replied, standing up.

"Well, I better head out."

"Thanks, David! Bye!" The idols called after him.  They all headed up to bed.

"G'nite, Allie," Adam told the redhead, giving her a hug.

"Adam," Allison told him hesitantly. "That story isn't real, is it?"

Adam laughed. "No, of course not. Why would you think that? "

Well, Candy kills the guy the girl loves. I love you, and you love me. I just don't want you to die, that's all."

Adam hugged her again. "It's just a story, Allison. None of that is true, okay?"

"Okay." Allison felt a little better.

"Goodnight, Adam."

"Night, Allie Kat. See you in the AM."

**Make sense so far?? The entire story told by David came to me in a dream, and I tried to have it make as much sense as I could down in words.**


	2. Suspicion

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Allison woke up and went downstairs. Kris and Adam were already up, watching TV.

"Hello, Kradam," she yawned.

Kris gave her a look, but Adam wasn't bothered.  "Morning, Allie," he said.

Just then, Kris' wife Katy walked in from the kitchen.

"Hi, Katy! Didn't expect you to be here," Allison remarked.

"Just stopped by to spend a little time with you guys ," Katy responded with a smile.

Allison stretched out on the floor as Katy sat back down next to her husband.

"Aww, you ruined the Kradam moment, Katy!" Kris teased her.

"Yeah, get away from my man!" Adam joined in.

Allison and Katy burst into laughter. As Katy tipped her head back, Allison noticed something catching the sunlight coming through the window.  "Hey Katy, is that a locket?" Allison asked curiously.

Katy looked down. "Yeah," she answered, fingering her necklace.

"Where'd you get it?" Allison wanted to know.

"An old friend. I've had it for many years," Katy told her. "Why?"

"Allison's curious because it looks like the one David described in the ghost story last night," Adam teased.

"Am not!" Allison protested.

"Allison, Katy wears that necklace all the time. How come you just notice it now?" Kris asked.

Allison was silent. "I dunno..."

"Allie, David made up that story. There's nothing to worry about, okay?" Adam told her.

"Yeah, you know how many gold lockets there are in the world?" Kris chimed in.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry if I scared you, Allison. I promise I'm not someone in a scary story come to life. Forgive me?" Katy asked.

She stood up and gave Allison_ a hug.  Allison returned the blonde girls hug. __Adam and Kris are right, she thought. David's story isn't true at all. And Katy is so nice. Why did I ever think she was bad? _

_***_

But later that morning, Allison was still skeptic, and Adam knew it. He pulled her aside to talk about it.

"Something's bothering you," he told her.

Allison tried to laugh it off. "No there isn't."

Adam caught her and made her look him in the eye. "Talk to me."

Allison looked away. "I'm not sure if I believe Katy."

She thought Adam would laugh, but he stayed serious. "Believe what?"

"That she's not....."Allison trailed off.

Adam allowed a small sigh. "Allison, that story is one hundred percent made up. I promise. There is no ex wife out there murdering people, okay?"

"Okay, fine," Allison crossed her arms. "Prove it."

"Prove it? How?" Adam asked her.

Allison thought about it. "Kiss me."

"What??" Adam almost couldn't believe it. "How is that going to help?"

"Easy. If you are right and Katy is telling the truth, then she won't mind seeing romance," Allison told him impatiently.

"Allison, this is getting stupid."

"Don't look at me. You were the one who started this whole conversation in the first place."

He had no argument for that. "Come on," he said, taking her wrist.

Adam led Allison back into the room where Katy and Kris sat watching TV. They didn't even notice the two's arrival.

Allison started for a spot where she was sure Katy would have a good view. She sat down, and Adam reluctantly followed. For a second, nothing happened.

Allison impatiently bumped Adam. He sighed, then before he could second guess the action, put his hands on her waist and kissed her.

***

When it was all over, Allison intently stared at Katy for any sign of evil. Katy just smiled back at her.

"What?" Allison asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing. That was just really cute," Katy said back.

"Really?" Allison said, trying to mask her disappointment. She was sure she had a lead.

"Of course! You guys would be so adorable together. Maybe someday as happy as Kris and me," Katy said, putting a hand on Kris' arm. He smiled back at her.

Allison blew her hair out of her face in frustration. Score: Adam, one. Allison, zero.


	3. Determination

**Chapter 3**

"Anybody wanna go swimming before I leave?" Katy asked.

"What time are you going?" Kris asked her, stretching.

"In like, 2 hours. That'll give you guys some time to rehearse for next week. And plus, I have some work to get done," the pretty blond told her husband.

"Okay, then. You guys up for a round in the pool?" Kris said to Adam and Allison.

Allison blinked. She was still trying to shake off the fact that Katy had totally disregarded her plan, and also the was still in shock that she had actually kissed Adam Lambert, who was pretty hot, she had to admit.

Adam put a hand on her arm in an attempt to reassure her. "Sure, swimming sounds fun," he said calmly.

Allison stood up. "I'll go see if Megan and Matt want to come," she said, and headed for the door.

Adam followed her. "I know you're disappointed," he told her.

"I'm not disappointed," Allison lied. "But thanks for helping me," she added, before going off to find Matt and Megan.

***

Half an hour later, Katy, Kris, Matt, Megan, Adam, and Allison were heading down the back steps to the pool.

"Oh, I forgot my sunglasses. Be right back," Allison told the others, and dashed back into the house.

The others jumped into the pool.

"C'mon, Katy!" Megan called to the other girl.

"I'll be there in a second!" Katy called back. The girl reached behind her neck and pulled off her locket, leaving it on top of her towel. Then she ran and joined the others in the pool.

Allison returned back outside after retrieving her sunglasses, and walked by the chairs to put her stuff down. Once again, Katy's necklace caught her eye. Before Allison could stop herself, she had picked up the necklace and began examining it for anything that could give her a lead.

"Allison!" Kris called from the water. "What are you doing?"

Allison quickly dropped the necklace. "Nothing, Kris!" she called, and ran to the pool.

***

The rest of the day flew by, and soon it was time for all the Idols to crash again. Allison was sitting in bed flipping through a magazine when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called.

Adam opened the door. "Hey, sweetie."

Allison sat up as he came over to sit on the edge of the bed with her. "What's up?"

"I saw you outside today, Allison," he told her.

She was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You were looking at Katy's necklace. Allison, what do I have to do to persuade you that Katy is not evil in any way, shape, or form?"

Allison looked down. "Nothing. I'm done trying. I guess you're right. And I'm sorry."

Adam hugged her. "You don't have to be sorry. But I'm glad you've come to your senses."

"Yeah," Allison said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, we've got the day off tomorrow. You can look forward to that," Adam told her.

"Oh right!" Allison exclaimed.

Adam laughed. "I'll see you then, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight, Adam. I love you," she grinned.

Adam kissed her forehead. "I love you too, baby. Goodnight." Adam left, shutting the door behind him. Allison turned off the light, and fell asleep.


	4. Shocking Realization

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Allison woke up and got dressed. Then she went to find Adam.

"Sleep well, Allie?" he asked when she found him downstairs.

"Yupp. Wanna do something today?" she asked her best friend.

"With you? Of course. What did you have in mind?"

Allison tried to stay serious. "Manicures?"

"You read my mind," Adam told her, equally serious.

It was three seconds before the two broke down in fits of laughter.

"Let's head out in about half an hour, okay?" Adam told her.

"Works for me." Allison replied.

The two parted ways until it was time head out.

***

Katy Allen was back at the mansion. The others knew she was there, of course. But she was worried. That little sneak Allison had almost blown her cover. She silently thanked God that no one else believed her. If they only knew how close to the truth the little red head was…..

Katy silently slipped into Kris' room. He was still sleeping. She tiptoed across the room and pulled something out from where she was hiding it under a chair. Going back over to her sleeping husband, Katy studied him for a minute. Instead of a rush of love and affection, all she felt was anger and a need for…..revenge. "Sleep well Kris," she chuckled. "Forever." Katy raised the item high above her head.

Just then, Allison poked her head in the door. "Kris, Adam and I are leaving now, kay?" Quick as a flash, Katy shoved the item under the bed. "Oh, hi Katy. What are you doing in Kris' room?" Allison asked, curious.

Katy laughed. "Oh nothing. Just looking for something I left here last time. You guys have fun now, okay?"

"Um, okay. Bye," Allison replied, a little uneasy. What had Katy been doing?

Once Allison left, Katy was too shaken up to finish the job. She didn't want to risk it. As quick as she could, Kris Allen's wife left the mansion.

***

After their manicures, Adam and Allison sat in the car before heading home. Adam knew there was something on Allison's mind.

"Anything you wanna tell me, Allie?" he asked gently.

Allison flashed back to their conversation the night before. She considered telling Adam what she had seen Katy doing. But she wondered if her would believe her or not. After all, she had promised to give up this talk about Katy being possessed or whatever. But Adam was her best friend, and she trusted him. She decided to go for it.

"Well, I know you told me to forget this whole thing, Adam. And I did, I swear. But...I went to Kris' room to tell him we were leaving and I saw Katy in there. She was over by Kris' bed....and I think she was holding a knife. I don't want to jump to conclusions or anything, but I'm getting scared, Adam."

The older boy just studied her for a minute. "I believe you, Allison," he said. "You are scared. We'll figure this out. I promise."

***

Once at home, Allison went straight to Kris' room. Adam followed her. She went straight to the bed where she saw Katy shove something under it earlier. Allison got down on the floor and reached under the bed. Her fingers closed around something slender and cold. She pulled it out, and gasped in shock when she saw a silver switchblade knife in her hand.

She had been right, after all. Katy had a knife. She was about to kill Kris in his sleep when she had walked in. And who knew when she would try again?


	5. Confrontation

**Chapter 5**

Adam was just as equally shocked as Allison was for the fact that Katy had possession of a knife and tried to use it on her husband. But what could they do? Kris wouldn't believe them. Who would if two friends, who were primarily known for their practical jokes, came up to you and told you that your wife was part of an old legend and tried to kill you in your sleep?

But Adam and Allison knew they had to to something, before it was too late.

***

Their discovery continued to haunt them until the next day when Allison finally broke down.

"I have to tell Kris!" she hissed to Adam.

"No!" Adam shot back. "He won't believe us!"

"I don't care! At least we'd have warned him! Do you know how guilty I would feel if Katy did end up getting rid of him and we hadn't told him about it?"

Adam considered this. "Fine. I'll tell him, though. He'll believe me more."

Allison gave Adam a look, although she knew this was true.

The two soon found Kris in his room, fooling around with an acoustic guitar.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

Adam took a deep breath. "Kris, Allison and I have something to tell you."

Kris regarded them curiously. "Okay, what?"

Adam looked away. "You're....you're not gonna believe us."

"Try me," Kris answered.

"Katy tried to kill you," Adam spit out.

For Kris, it didn't register for a second. "What?"

"She, she tried to kill you. Allison walked in while you were sleeping...and she had a knife...and...I'm sorry, Kris." Adam hung his head in shame.

"But...but," Kris still didn't believe it. He looked at Allison, who sadly nodded her head. And he knew, this time, they weren't joking. This was serious. They had seen his own wife try to kill him. But they didn't know why. And for the first time, all three felt very unsafe, and very, very, scared.


	6. Escape

**Chapter 6**

"W-what should we do?" Allison asked, panicked. She had just realized the potential horror of the situation and was really scared.

Adam sensed this and put an arm around her, hugging her close. "It's okay, baby," he soothed her.

"If what you guys are saying is true, then we should...we should get out of here." Kris was trying to stay calm, but he couldn't do it. And the others knew.

"Who knows when she's gonna come back and retrieve that knife?" Adam wondered.

Allison started to cry when she heard this.

"Allie, I would hug you, but I'm afraid we don't have time," Adam said nervously. "We need to get out of here, now."

With Kris leading the way, Adam and a sobbing red head made their way out of the mansion.

"But what about the others?" Allison asked through her tears.

"We don't have time for them. Katy may spare them, they don't know her secret," Kris said hastily, not breaking the pace.

"But Kris, we can't just leave them!" she sobbed.

"We don't have a choice, Allison!" he fought back.

"Yes we do, Kris. But all you care about is yourself!" she cried. Yanking her hand out of Adam's, Allison tore back down the path to the mansion, determined to warn the others.

"Allison, NO!" Adam yelled, but she didn't care.

***

Allison ran back into the house and upstairs to all the bedrooms. "Everyone, GET OUT! I know this might not sound real, but Katy is trying to kill us! She's dangerous, and you need to believe me, and leave!"

She got no answer. Nobody was there.

Panicked, Allison ran from room to room, repeating her message. But they were all empty.

In a last attempt to warn her friends, Allison ran back to Kris' room. But when she got there, it was the same as the others. Empty. But she did notice something different. And what that difference was made all the blood drain from her face.

The knife. The switchblade that she had watched Adam place so carefully on the nightstand, was gone. Which could only mean, she knew, that Katy was back. She had taken the knife. And she was somewhere in this empty house. Alone. With Allison.


	7. Caught

**Chapter 7**

Allison was so scared out of her mind that she couldn't move for a second. Then she turned, and ran. Ran blindly until she was back with Kris and Adam outside.

"Allie, don't ever do that again to me. It's DANGEROUS!" Adam started, but stopped when he realized how pale her face was.

"W-what's wrong?" Kris asked, noticing it too.

"The-the knife," she stammered. "It's gone. Katy took it. And nobody else is in the house."

Kris' eyes grew wide with fear. "That means she's probably closer than we think," he said grimly. "We need to go, now!"

The three took off running as far away from the mansion as they could go. Suddenly, Kris tripped and fell, yelling as he went down.

He tried to get up, but something was holding him back. He turned around to see a foot stepping down on the back of his shirt, preventing him from getting up. His stomach turned as he realized who it was.

"Hey, babe," Katy grinned.

***

Kris was frozen with fear, pinned down beneath his wife who was sporting an evil grin above him. Adam and Allison were no where in sight.

"So I see you figured out my plan. Well, it was about time. Although David didn't help at all," she frowned, but shook her annoyance away. "No matter. I come on business matters." She smiled.

***

Meanwhile, Adam and Allison had noticed that Kris wasn't with them anymore, and stopped running.

"Adam, where's Kris?" Allison asked, panicked.

"I don't know, he was behind you!" Adam answered, his voice wavering.

The two looked at each other in shock for a moment before taking off back down the path, calling Kris the whole way.

***

"KRIS!" the singer heard his name being called a few minutes later. He recognized Adam and Allison's voices.

"Adam! Allie! Help!!" He yelled, trying to break away from Katy. No luck.

His friends came into view. Allison gasped when she saw his situation. "Oh, no..." she moaned, and sank to the ground.

Adam however, was fearless. When it came to one of his closest friends life being in danger, nothing could stop him. "Back off, Katy," he growled. Adam marched right up to the blonde and grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her backwards roughly.

Kris scrambled to sit up, and rested beside Allison on the ground as Adam came back around to stand behind them.

Katy's eyes flashed angrily, but she kept her composure. "No time for games, guys. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"But _why_ Katy??" Kris asked from the ground, hurt and almost in tears.

Katy smiled. "Simple. That whole story David told..." she paused. "Well, it's true."

The three others were in shock. "You mean..." Allison started.

"Yup." Katy started to walk back and forth in front of the others as she told her story. "Kevin was my first husband. I...I loved him. We were happy together. I never thought my life could get better.

"But then," she continued. "I caught him with the other girl. Danielle." Her expression grew dark.

Adam, Allison, and Kris were still silent.

"I was beyond hurt, angry, and devastated. My first husband cheating on me. He didn't love me and care about me the way I did to him. He didn't deserve to be with me. Didn't deserve to have a wife like me. Didn't deserve to live."

"So you..." Adam trailed off.

"Yeah, I got rid of him. I had a need for revenge. So after he was gone, I made a vow that no other girls on this planet shall EVER have to go through what I did. So I changed my name from Candy to Katy, and started a new life. Then," she turned and met Kris' gaze. "I found you."

Kris stared back up at her with fear in his eyes.

Katy continued. "With the plan in the back of my mind, I soon married you. And here we are today. I never loved you, Kris. I only married you so I could get rid of you. And break your heart. Just like Kevin did to me."

Kris' heart shattered. "You...you never loved me?" he asked, sounding just like a little kid.

"No," Katy answered simply. "Never. Actually, I didn't plan out this whole American Idol thing. But with all the money you're making, killing you never looked so good. I mean, who else is gonna inherit it all?" she smirked.

Kris finally found a way to get to his feet. He was beyond being heartbroken, and now furious.


	8. One Down

**Chapter 8**

"You MONSTER!" he yelled at her. "After all I did for you! I LOVED you! I gave you my EVERYTHING! How could you DO THIS?"

The yelling didn't faze Katy at all. "Because look at your reaction, sweetie. You're heartbroken, furious, and will probably never be the same after this. Actually, you _will_ never be the same. Because you won't be alive," she smiled, and pulled out the switchblade from her back pocket.

Allison screamed. Adam grabbed her and instinctively protected her. Kris put his arms over his face in an attempt to shield himself from Katy. But it didn't work. Katy held the knife above her head, then plunged it downwards right into Kris' chest. He yelled out at the impact and sank to the ground again.

"Kris, NO!" Allison said, and began sobbing hysterically. She collapsed next to Kris. "KRIS! Can you hear me?"

But sadly, she got no answer. Kris lay there, dead. His life was over.

Allison cried and cried. Adam however, was past crying. He was _furious._

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Adam was so mad he ran up to Katy and shoved her to the ground.

Katy screamed on the impact of hitting the ground. "You're gonna pay for this, Lambert!!" Her pale fingers closed tightly around the switchblade once again. She swung for Adam blindly. He saw it coming and ducked, then ran to Allison. The two took off down the path, in a mad dash to escape death. Katy's laughter echoed behind them.

***  
After a good ten minutes of running, Adam and Allison started to slow.

"I think we lost her," Allison gasped.

Adam looked over his shoulder. "She not following us. But..." he looked around. "We still should hide."

Adam took Allison's hand and led her behind a tree. Once they were out of sight, Allison burst into tears. Adam pulled her close and she sobbed into his chest.

"He-he's gone," Allison managed to get out. "I saw him die." She was still in shock from the situation.

Adam rubbed her back. "He's in a better place now, Allie," he told her, and looked up at the sky. "Miss you, Buddy," he said said sadly.


	9. Twisted Plan

**Chapter 9**

Too terrified to go anywhere else, Adam and Allison stayed put for the rest of the day, unsure what to do.

Allison seemed always ready to break down in tears at a moments notice. She was really terrified that Katy would come after them. They were sitting under the tree when Allison finally cracked and burst into sobs.

Adam put an arm around her and held her close. "It's okay, Allie. We're safe here," he tried to comfort her.

Allison wouldn't give. "She...she killed him, Adam. We'll never see him again. He's gone forever!"

Adam nodded. "I know, baby. It's okay. It's gonna be okay..."

She didn't stop. "And...she tried to kill you! She's mad, Adam. Really mad at us, and she very well might find us."

Adam was just as scared as Allison was, but he didn't show it. He knew he had to stay strong for her, give her some hope that they might make it out of this situation alive.

So he continued to stroke her hair and whisper to her until she finally stopped crying and fell asleep on his shoulder. The stars became brighter as it grew later, and eventually Adam fell asleep too.

***

Adam woke up the night morning when Allison shook him roughly. "Adam!" her voice was frightened. "Wake up!"

"What?" he asked.

"I hear footsteps..." Allison stopped so he could listen.

Adam did, and to his horror he did hear footsteps. "Let's get out of here," he said grimly, grabbing Allison's hand.

The two got to their feet and raced away from the tree.

***

Meanwhile, Katy was back at the Idol Mansion, where she had taken the other Idols as her prisoners. Most of them would be killed, and she was getting ready to do the deed. She had taken the first victim into a separate room to start....

"Why, Katy, why!" Megan Joy called.

Katy didn't even look up from the knife she was sharpening. "Because you're in love, honey. You may be divorced, but there is that son of yours. Good enough for me. Obviously, I can't get rid of him. I'm not that cruel. So I'll just do away with you instead."

Meg bent her head and began to cry. "Please, even if I get killed, spare Adam and Allison. They aren't in love with anyone!"

Katy smiled. "You sure about that?"

Megan was confused. "What?"

Katy continued. "Adam and Allison. Think about it. They escaped this joint, and are out running around the country trying to get away from me now. No place to stay except with each other, comforting the fact that they saw a friend die right in front of them. I know they aren't in love as of now, but trust me, as best friends surviving together, sparks are gonna fly. Then I have an excuse to do away with Adam!" Her eyes lit up with glee. "Aren't I amazing?"

Megan's eyes clouded over with fear. "No! Don't kill him just because they love each other!"

Katy shrugged. "Normally I would kill them both. Redheads get on my nerves. But Allison already saw Kris die right in front of her. She was a mess, lemme tell you. If I do the same to Adam, she'll be all alone, helpless, defenseless, and mourning the loss of a friend AND a lover as well."

"But that's even worse than murdering her!"

"Duh! It's what I live for, sweetie. Sometimes sweet torture is better than just a death. And as a plus, she won't know that I'm going to spare her. She'll keep running and running, thinking I'm still after her life. But I won't be! I'll be here, finishing up with you people, then off to Europe for some..." she paused. "Plans I made. Eventually, little Allison will die a slow and painful death all alone, scared out of her mind that I'm after her." She sighed, frustrated. "Wish I had a video camera. This would be something worth keeping."

Megan was now mad. "I won't let you kill them!!"

Katy didn't care. "Really? Wonder how that can be done when you aren't alive." She held up the knife and walked over to Megan. "Say goodbye to me and hello to Kris, Meg," Katy smiled.

Megan screamed as the weapon came down on her. Blood flooded everywhere, Katy laughed, and Megan lay there, dead. Two down, eight to go.


End file.
